Freya Watson
Freya, also Romanized as Watoson Furēya, is a graduate from the Liverpool Institute for Performing Arts and a talented duelist and the girlfriend of Henry D'Acre. Having been a loner for most of her life, she ran away from home at a young age, and for the most part, she fended for herself. But she was able to make a name for herself by getting herself into the Liverpool Institute for Performing Arts, where she gained a reputation as a gifted musician. But it wasn't enough for her. She fell into a deep depression and was close to ending it all. But just before she could jump from the top of the university, she felt a pull her back, and in that moment, she was spotted by someone; it was Henry, who overheard someone being on the roof of the university. He talked her out of her suicide attempt, and taught her the intricacies of dueling, and she felt a passion she hadn't felt in a long time. Since then, she grew to be a gifted duelist, utilizing her powerful Zombie deck to storm the field with undead monsters, all ready for their next meal. Design Appearance Many have considered Freya to be a very creepy looking individual. With restless eyes that seemed almost bruised, they are colored with a faded hue of blue. Her hair is black, and wildly unkempt, with the only straightness being from the hat she wears, a postcap colored a shade of dark grey. She wears a blueish gray sweatshirt and dark grey pants with the legs folded up halfway over her shins. She wears a pair of loose fitting sneakers colored dark brown. She is of average height, but slightly below average weight for her height. Personality Though she may not look it, Freya does have a hint of compassion within her. But she's very socially anxious, and often doesn't get much social interaction with the outside world due to her anxiety. But on the other side of the coin, she's very doubtful of the things she can do. She's an incredible musician and a great duelist, but she still doubts herself greatly and feels like she's never good enough. This constant stress of doubt has caused her to slip into a chasm of depression that nearly ended her life, were it not for the intervention of an unknown spirit and Henry. But she is slowly trying to improve herself, and being with Henry helps her cope with the emotional stress. Background Freya has lived a very complicated life. Her parents were overbearing, always wanting her to do the things they wanted her to do, but she didn't want to. This led to a wedge being driven between her and her parents, and the stress made it difficult for her to perform well in school. When she was fifteen, she ran away from home, leaving behind a note that said she wants to try and find her own way. Saving up money from countless jobs, she made enough to enroll herself into the Institute for Performing Arts in Liverpool, where her talents as a musician were put to full view. Everyone was impressed with her musical talents and she strove to improve herself in every way. She stuck to every class, pushing through the days, the months, the years of restlessness, until she finally graduated with a degree in music and musical theory. But she found herself with doubts that she could ever get anywhere else, and she slipped into a deep depression. She found herself in a downward spiral and felt like it was time to end things. So one night, she climbed up to the roof. As she looked over the ledge with tears in her eyes, she stepped on the ledge. But the moment she went for the jump, she felt a pair of hands grab her by the shoulders, pulling her away from the ledge. And in that moment, she saw a man outside the door of the stairwell. His name was Henry D'Acre, and he overheard someone saying there was someone on the roof of the university. As he slowly approached her, he assured her everything was alright as soft as he could, until he was close enough to walk her away from the ledge. As they sat at the middle of the roof, he talked to her for hours, and it was the most magical moment for Freya. She felt like she was actually being accepted. In that moment, Henry showed her a deck of cards, telling her about the art of dueling. What seemed like hours, he showed her everything about the game, demonstrating a wide variety of tactics. His movements were like the movements of a composer's baton, and she was entranced by how well he could get his cards set down in one motion after the next, like he was conducting an orchestra. It was that night that she found a new passion; one for dueling. When Henry asked her what kinds of things she was into, Freya told him that she was fascinated with the concepts of the undead. With that in mind, Henry helped her build a Zombie deck, one that was carefully constructed to be as flexible as possible. As time passed, she found herself enjoying Henry's company more and more. She felt like all the doubts in her mind were erased when she was around him, and she didn't want to be without him. So she confessed her love to him, and it was a love Henry returned in kind. With a level of joy she had never felt before, she found herself safe within Henry's arms, and found a new sense of confidence within herself. Deck Armata Strigoi Armata Strigoi. The Romanian term for "Undead Army". A fitting title for Freya's deck. Chock full of Zombie monsters, this deck is truly killer, as Freya would often point out. 1 * 2 * 3 * 7 * 14 * 15 *Lelex, Guardian of the Underworld17 *Lelex, Guardian of the Underworld18 *Lelex, Guardian of the Underworld19 * 32 * 34 * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 * 41 * 42 * 43 | toon monsters = | spirit monsters = | union monsters = | gemini monsters = | tuner monsters = | pendulum monsters = *Barrow Wight, Sage of the Underworld4 *Barrow Wight, Sage of the Underworld5 *Remus, Beta Lycan of the Underworld27 *Remus, Beta Lycan of the Underworld28 *Romulus, Alpha Lycan of the Underworld30 *Romulus, Alpha Lycan of the Underworld31 | dark tuner monsters = | ritual monsters = | fusion monsters = *Gwynevere, Protector of the Underworld *Isolde, Sorceress of the Underworld *Tristan, Baron of the Underworld | synchro monsters = *Alessia, Graceful Queen of the Underworld *Arcturus, Supreme King of the Underworld * | xyz monsters = * * | dark synchro monsters = | spells = * 6 * 8 * 12 * 13 * 16 * 22 * 23 *Reality Check through the Skull26 * 29 * 35 * 36 * 44 | traps = * 9 * 10 * 11 * 20 * 21 * 24 * 25 * 33 }}